In the analogue world, people use paper and pencil/pen to do many things such as write, draw, calculate and create graphics to express, describe, communicate, show, promote, and advertise. This familiarity with pages means most people are capable of creating page or even several pages of content.
The first step to creating a web page is to create and register a unique domain name as their web address. One of the most common problems that most of the people encounter is registering a unique domain name. There has been many cases where corporations or individuals who have discovered that their names were already registered by unknown third parties.
As the computer has developed over half a century, most people today can use a computer and keyboard or other input devices to create a page or a document. As the World Wide Web (www) has been around for about 3 decades, the sole method of creating an online page or online document (web page) has required people to understand Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML). Therefore, only people who know HTML can develop or create a web page, which makes it difficult for most people to create or develop their own web page.
Consequently, this has led to the increasing popularity of social networking websites and applications that enhance social interaction among individuals through the Internet such as Facebook and Instagram. Many individuals even use various social networking websites to conduct their businesses. Therefore, there are virtually no limits to the number of social networking accounts a single person can create on any social networking website as there is no request that individuals reveal their true identity. In fact, there are many fake accounts created both by individuals or organization because social networking websites were not designed to promote businesses, which has led to credibility issues.
In the real world, trustworthy individuals, businesses and organizations conduct their businesses or activities on physical locations. That is why there are many physical locations such as stores, offices, shops, restaurants, hotels, schools, universities, factories, showrooms, warehouses, and public organization. This physicality then is unique and part of each individual and organization's identity. This physical presence is something that people generally regard as one of the most important criteria of a trustworthy business or organization.
Every business organization, from individuals to small and medium or even large enterprises, needs to promote and advertise their products and services. Promoting and advertising is a major expense and investment especially to individuals and small businesses. Finding the right marketing tools, channels or media to promote and advertise is difficult, troublesome, time consuming, and inefficient, as well as not knowing the returns of any marketing-related investment.
The majority of the current marketing model globally is in the form of creating and publishing content to attract people interested in inserting advertisements into various printed or online content in hopes that people consuming those contents will be interested in those advertisements. Advertisements on television, newspapers, magazines, online magazines, radio channels, and search engines all fall into this category.
However, many direct advertisements still have many limitations. Billboards have physical limitations in that they are only effective when people look up to see the advertisement on the billboard, which is only possible if they pass by that physical location. In addition, most current marketing models have limited flexibility to rapidly manage, change or adjust the marketing campaign or advertisement.
At present, most members of the general public who do not know HTML are unable to create or develop the online pages and/or documents by themselves. Therefore, they are unable to promote or advertise their products and/or services online easily at their own physical location without making significant marketing outlay as most marketing strategies use conventional media channels. Some people or organizations complement their conventional channels with social networking websites or applications designed to encourage social sharing and interaction as a way of promoting their products and services. However, social networking websites were not designed to promote products and services and have limitations and credibility issues.